


Little Fluffball

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Comforting Dean Winchester, Cute, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Dean buys Castiel a kitten to keep him company when Dean and Sam are on hunts.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Little Fluffball

“Cas, I’m back,” Dean called as he walked down the steps into the bunker, a box cradled carefully in his hands.

“He’s in your room. Did you pick one out?” Sam asked from where he was sitting at a table, a few books spread out in front of him.

“Sure did, can’t wait to see his face,” Dean said excitedly.

“Did you think this through? Does Cas even want such a responsibility?” Concern was etched on the features of Sam’s face.

“Of course, I did! The other night he told me how lonely he is when we go hunting and wishes he had something to distract himself with,” Dean tried to explain how Cas was feeling. “He’s still recovering from losing his grace and… he told me he doesn’t want to be a hunter. I’m kind of thinking I don’t want to be one anymore.”

“Retirement? Are you serious?” Sam asked incredulously.

A grin spread across Dean’s lips. “Yeah, Sam, I am. We’ll talk more later; I want to go show Cas his surprise!” Dean hurried out the kitchen to his and Cas’ room.

He opened the door and found Cas curled underneath a mountain of blankets. Ever since losing his grace, Cas always seemed to be cold. Maybe if they did retire, he and Cas could move somewhere warmer.

“Hey, honeybee, I’ve got something for you,” Dean called softly into the room, not wanting to scare his husband.

Cas struggled to get into a sitting position, finally throwing two of the blankets on the floor. “Hello, Dean. I thought you were going to pick up groceries.”

Dean strode across the room and pressed a tender kiss to Cas’ forehead. He sat on the edge of the mattress, ever mindful of the box he was carrying. “I lied. I actually went out to get you something. I felt so bad when you told me how lonely you’ve been feeling. I wanted to find something that would help ease that loneliness.” Dean’s face was bright red as he passed the box to Cas.

Cas nearly dropped the box when it jumped in his hands. He eyed Dean warily. “Dean, what is in the box?”

“Open it, honeybee,” Dean urged.

With trembling hands, Cas opened the box and peered inside. “Oh Dean,” he cried as his lips turned up in a wide gummy smile.

Cas reached into the box and pulled out a snow-white kitten. He let the box drop to the floor as he cuddled the small animal against his chest. He stroked a single finger across the top of her head and down her back. Her fur was soft as cotton against the pad of Cas’ finger. He gasped when he felt her body rumble with vibrations as she started purring.

Cas focused tear-stained blue eyes on his husband. “Dean, she’s gorgeous! You got her for me?”

Dean wrapped an around Cas’ shoulders and kissed his lips gently. “She’s all yours, honeybee! I thought maybe she could keep the loneliness at bay when Sam and I are gone,” Dean murmured against Cas’ lips.

Cas looked back down at the kitten. “She’s perfect, Dean. I already love her so much!”

Cas lifted the kitten slightly so he could nuzzle his nose into her fur. She blinked her eyes open and looked at Cas curiously. Her nose twitched as she sniffed the air before she stuck her tongue out and slid the rough surface against Cas’ cheek.

“It seems she already loves you too,” Dean whispered, not wanting to disturb their little bubble they had created.

“Thank you for such a precious gift,” Cas said with a yawn.

“Why don’t we take a nap, honeybee?” Dean suggested.

“Can Alice sleep with us?” Cas asked with wide, pleading eyes.

“Alice?”

“The kitten, Dean. I’m going to call her Alice,” Cas explained.

Dean reached out and petted the little fluffball. “Of course, she can sleep with us, but what if she gets squished?”

Cas scoffed, offended by the question. “I would never squish such a precious darling!”

“I’m sorry for even proposing such a thing.” Dean chuckled as he kicked his boots off and laid down next to Cas.

Cas gently placed the kitten on his pillow before laying down with his back to Dean’s chest. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist and pulled him close as they watched Alice walk a few circles before settling onto the pillow, curled up in a small ball. “Love you,” Dean said against the shell of Cas’ ear.

Cas slid his fingers into Dean’s as he replied, “Love you, too.” Within minutes, all three of them had slipped into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
